


夜里3完结/肖战/all战/双性

by jdnszdz



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	夜里3完结/肖战/all战/双性

夜晚突然下起很大的雨，肖战坐在舞蹈室的落地窗前，看瀑布似的雨水在玻璃上映出自己扭曲的身影。城市的灯光像五彩斑斓的星空，也被雨水搅动得乱七八糟了，看不太清楚。  
后天是跨年夜，他回不了家，还在为了后天的演出练习舞蹈。  
魏甄走进舞蹈室的时候，大楼已经是空空荡荡，走廊的灯被下班的工作人员关掉了，漆黑一片。衬着外面绵延不绝的雨声，正适合拍一场恐怖电影。他咔哒咔哒的脚步声在静悄悄的大楼间十分响亮，顺着一处光亮，很轻易地找到了肖战练习的地方。  
他看见肖战一个人蹲坐在落地窗前，身上的灰色T恤已经被汗水浸透了每一个角落，头发一绺一绺地粘在脸颊和后颈上，连地板上也有点滴的水渍。  
“该走了吗？”不等魏甄说话，肖战先开口了。“稍等，我再练一次。”  
肖战打开音乐，动感的音符一响起他就在镜子面前调整好姿态，径自跳了起来，刚刚疲惫的样子消失了，仿佛瞬间注入了活力。他跳舞学得晚，功底差，仗着天生的柔韧度和极其优秀的表情管理，倒是走出了一条新的道路来。魏甄找了个椅子坐下来，总觉得自己不是在看一个艺人排练，反而像在看夜店子时过后的演出。  
心里这么想着，可是看着肖战严苛地对着镜子抠动作，又觉得实在是对不起他。

“凌晨一点了。”魏甄插嘴道。  
肖战收回已经跳得失去知觉的四肢，潋滟的汗水让他像一条蛇似的，皮肤在灯光下闪闪发光。明明说是只练一次，但魏甄不说他也就不停，不知不觉都这么晚了。真是不要命了。魏甄在心里生出一种感觉，这个人以后一定会大火的。  
“帮我把窗帘拉一下吧。”肖战淡淡地说，他不顾魏甄还在房间里，直接把被汗水浸透的衣服脱了个精光，露出自己纤瘦姣好的身体。低头脱裤子的时候，嶙峋的蝴蝶骨像翅膀一样高高耸起，脆弱得像要随风飘走了。  
自从发生了上次那个“意外”，魏甄心里总觉得对不住肖战，明明是自己一个保镖占了人家艺人的便宜，居然还敢捏着他的痛处冷嘲热讽，本来就不高的气焰更低了几分。肖战倒是没说什么，又恢复了冷淡的模样，仿佛那天发生的一切只是魏甄的午后春梦。  
可魏甄就像着了魔，一场性事的细节被他揉碎了嵌在脑子里，看见肖战的眼睛就想起他高潮时的白眼，看见肖战的嘴唇就想起那软嫩的触感，看见肖战的脖子就想起他用力时的血管……  
魏甄觉得自己像被下了毒的小白鼠，以为自己得了甜头，其实甜头里加了毒药，从此任由肖战拿捏在手心里。  
他们走出大楼的时候雨已经停了，南方的冬夜寒冷刺骨，肖战接过魏甄给自己披上的外套，钻进商务车里。  
不等魏甄坐稳，他就听见肖战对司机说“去Z楼。”随后他半躺在椅背上，看也不看魏甄一眼：“我明天不工作，你们不用来接我了。”  
再明显不过了，他又要去见那个王先生。

演出前的后台一片混乱，肖战手里被塞了一套衣服，工作人员催他快去化妆室换装。所谓换装的地方，其实不过是一大片幕布隔离起来的空间，他钻进帘子里手忙脚乱地脱衣服。魏甄突然钻了进来，递给肖战一条腰带，说是造型师落下了。  
布帘子里空间并不小，肖战接过腰带却不见魏甄有要走的意思，他斜斜瞥了一眼，继续脱衣服。那美丽的身子上不出所料又添了许多痕迹，或许是肖战嘱咐过吧，还特意避开了演出服可能露出的地方，密密麻麻地绕在胸口以下。  
脱掉裤子之后，他突然整个贴到魏甄宽阔的胸膛上来，左手轻抚魏甄的脖子，鼻息轻轻在他耳边徘徊，两瓣肉嘟嘟的嘴唇在耳垂下来回摩擦。魏甄浑身一僵，看见肖战的右手伸进自己紧绷的三角内裤，随着“啊嗯～”一声轻哼，他从两腿间扯出一个粉红色的东西塞进魏甄的上衣口袋里。随即转过身迅速穿上演出服走了出去。  
魏甄伸手捏住那玩意儿，湿漉漉的带着温热，他做贼似的掏出来一看，是一个粉红色的跳蛋。  
魏甄感觉自己像丢了魂，愣愣地掀开布帘子，在川流不息的人群中找到了正在化妆的肖战。他面无表情坐在椅子上，化妆师为他画眉毛，发型师挥舞着梳子，还有一个助理在给他整理袖口，像一个任人摆布的洋娃娃。  
肖战轻轻侧头看了一眼魏甄，露出一个狡黠又甜美的笑容。不等魏甄回应，已经站起身被带去候场了，一个电视台工作人员拍打魏甄粗壮的手臂，大喊道“你是肖战的人吗？走走走！快走！马上该他上场了！”  
凌乱的脚步声中，魏甄努力表现出平静的样子，用大手揽住肖战穿过层层叠叠的人群。这次他有私心，偷偷搂得特别紧。

演出十分顺利，魏甄站在后台其实看不见表演，但是脑中已经把肖战在练舞室的模样播放了一遍又一遍，那双又长又细的腿和纤弱的腰肢，就仿佛正在自己眼前晃动。他的手心虚地放在口袋里，用力捏住那颗粉色跳蛋，上面的水渍已经干了，魏甄却好像还能感受到它残留的温度。  
震耳欲聋的音乐声中，肖战小跑下台，如释重负地解开外套扣子，向魏甄的方向走过来。  
他的脸颊又被汗水搞得水光粼粼，艳丽的小脸上还半挂着营业的笑容。  
“我去换衣服。”他抬头看了魏甄一眼。

等魏甄反应过来的时候，自己已经和肖战在布帘子里搅在了一起，他大手扒下肖战濡湿的演出服，低头顺着肖战汗涔涔的耳根一路舔到胸口，手下的美人仰起了头，牵扯出天鹅颈和下颌优美的线条。  
魏甄贪恋地来回摩挲肖战的后背，他一手扣住那细得可怜的杨柳小腰，一手抬起肖战的一条腿来，叫他的下体同自己紧紧贴在一起。肖战乖顺地掏出魏甄的鸡巴，轻轻捅进自己的身体里。即使外面人声鼎沸，他也不敢叫出声来，只用嘴巴贴在魏甄耳朵边上，隐忍地哼唧。  
可这样反而更显得淫荡了。魏甄用力搂住他，摇摆自己的臀部朝里操弄，他小声问道：“你不是去见了那个姓王的吗？怎么还不满足，要来找我发泄？”  
肖战嗤笑了一声。“他啊～嗯～他老了，硬不起来，只能用玩具弄我的逼，用他那脏兮兮的嘴在我身上啃来啃去，恶心死了～啊～”  
魏甄不知道哪里来的满足感，居然油然升出一阵欢喜。  
“他怎么玩你的？用那个粉红色的跳蛋吗？婊子。”  
肖战迷离的眼神里水汪汪的，他侧过头看着魏甄。似乎完全不把这肮脏的称呼放在心上。  
“他让我舔那根硬不起来的几把，各种稀奇古怪的玩具买来玩我，而且每次都要玩好久哦～玩得我下面喷好多水～啊你轻点！每次累得不行了才放过我……”  
魏甄咬牙切齿，他不知道自己现在看起来有多么狰狞。大手掰过肖战的身子从后面用力顶进去，看见肖战两瓣肥圆的蜜桃臀被自己拍出一阵阵肉浪。肖战双手死死捂住自己的嘴巴，汗水顺着下巴和胳膊肘直往地上滴。  
没一会儿肖战就颤抖着高潮了，淫水像关不住的水龙头一样从结合处流下来，他的大腿抖得站不稳，全靠魏甄搂着才没跪倒在地上。  
“我还没射呢，你也给我舔一下吧，就像给那个姓王的舔几把一样。”魏甄低沉地说。  
没有反抗，肖战温顺地蹲下身，他一双大而多情的下垂眼看着楚楚可怜，因为眼尾上翘，又显得十分妩媚。他微微抬起眉毛，双手捧着那根几把在柔嫩的脸颊上蹭来蹭去，好似虔诚的信徒捧着心爱的雕像爱抚。好一会儿才吞进口腔，舌头灵活地在里面舔弄，双手还在根部轻轻按摩，手法颇为熟练。  
魏甄看着他在自己胯下吞吞吐吐的模样，知道那意乱情迷的神态定有表演的成分，可是男人不就吃这一套嘛，他稳不住心神，没一会儿就射了出来，没来得及抽出几把，居然全射进了肖战红通通的嘴里。  
“对……对不起，你快吐出来吧！”魏甄顿时手忙脚乱。哪知道肖战直接囫囵吞了下去。

两人无声地整理衣服。走出布帘子之前，肖战回头看了魏甄一眼。  
“你是不是也看不起我？”  
魏甄还没来得及回答，他又说“我也不想的，我是为了走下去，不过……快了。”  
他不等魏甄说话，头也不回地走了出去。

一个月后，肖战说要休息一段时间，他出发去国外旅行，没有带工作人员，魏甄也难得有了休息的机会。  
然而他没有等到肖战的再次出现，工作室突然开会，通知团队解散，所有人员由公司分配到其他艺人名下。  
魏甄一头雾水，走出会议室的时候他在角落拉住执行经纪人。  
“姐，肖战他……”  
“哎哟，人家官司打赢了，以后啊，就平步青云咯！你也别担心，下周就去跟那个新来的艺人吧……”  
后面的话他也没听太清，浑浑噩噩地走出大楼，刺目的阳光洒在脸上，眼睛疼得睁不开，魏甄站了许久，他掏出手机点开肖战的号码，迟疑许久才点下了删除键。


End file.
